lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Lan)
Alo! Me es nova asi, ma me es ja un elefeniste de alga anios. Me ta vole aida con la promove de nosa lingua, e ance con la Vicipedia si posible. Ma prima, me pensa ce me ia trova un pico de eras en la disionario e pajeria. 1.) "Cake pan" dise "molda per tortes" ma debe dise "molda per tortas" 2.) La parola "barbecue" ave un "e" final en sua entra propre, ma no ave un "e" final en "grilia de barbecu". 3.) En la paje xef de elefen.org, "nos vici" debe deveni "nosa vici" en du locas. Lan Mat (talk) 11:34, June 6, 2017 (UTC) *Alo, Lan, e bonveni. Multe grasias per trova acel eras. Me ia coreti ja "nos vici" en la paje xef, e ia coreti la otra du eras en mea copia estralinia de la disionario. Simon Hansel e Gretel Me ia tradui Hansel e Gretel a elefen. Me ta es vera grasiosa si algun ta vole leje lo e dona sujestas o coretis. (Ma sola si on ave la tempo libre!) On pote leje lo asi. Lan 22:57, June 7, 2017 (UTC) *Acel es multe bon traduida. Lodas! A su es la eretas cual me ia nota. La plu de los es o traduis tro leteral de engles, o eras de spele/tape. La ave un modo fasil de trova eras de spele: clica "Spelador", copia tua testo a la caxa, e clica "Trova malspeles", e la program va lista tota parolas cual no es en la disionario (o derivable de los par la sufisas la plu comun). Simon * La Fratres Grimm / tua fratre → frate * es clamada → es nomida ("es clamada" es tolerable, ma nos prefere "es nomida" cuando on no es clamante par vose) * nuri nos enfantes → nosa * la plu densa loca → la loca la plu densa * un peso plu de pan → un plu peso de pan * libreda → librida * plana → plani * ante la sol leva / ante la enfantes velia → ante cuando (o "ante la leva/velia de la …") * per vos no va reseta plu / per el ia odia abandona los → car ("for" ave plu ca un sinifia en engles) * regarda a pos la casa (× 2) → regarda denova? regarda a retro? (me suposa ce la intende es tradui "look back", ma "a pos" sujesta "afterwards" o "behind"). On regarda la casa, no a la casa, donce per evita tro multe apares de "a", me ta usa "regarda denova". * No oblida como usa tua gamas / Me no sabe como fa lo → como tu usa / Me no sabe fa lo * continuante lansante → continuante lansa * afin tu no es fria → vos * ia es causada par un ramo / ia es causada par un ramo / lo ia es ja note oscur / Ma la enfantes ia es ancora veliada / los no ia trova lo / los vide un bela avia blanca cual ia es sentante / el vide ce ambos de los ia es dorminte / flamas de foco ia es ja veninte / en cada angulo ia es caxones / Alora tota ansia ia es finida, e los ia abita juntada en felisia perfeta — Tu usa "ia" con alga verbos, ma no con tota. Tua usa de la tempo presente en la nara es bon stilo, ma la usa debe es coerente. Cuando la pasada engles deveni la tempo presente en elefen, como asi, alora "ia fa" coresponde a "had done", no "did". * per tal un tempo longa → per un tempo tan longa * sorti la foresta (× 3) → sorti de * Pausa un momento → pausa per un momento ("pausa un momento" sinifia "causa ce un momento pausa") * Nos ia pensa ce vos ta reveni nunca / si aida no ta veni pronto a los, los ta mori par famia e fatiga / Cuando un enfante ta veni a el / ma fa tal no ta aida el / Ma cuando Gretel ta es en lo — "Would" en engles ave multe sinifias, e no tota de los coresponde a "ta". Usa "ta" sola cuando tu refere a un ata ipotesal o imajinada, como en "lo ta es tro pesosa per la pato peti" plu tarda en esta nara. En la esemplo "Nos ia pensa…", dise "ce vos va reveni nunca", car lo cual los ia pensa direta es: "vos va reveni nunca". * No un tempo longa a pos → A un tempo no longa a pos (o, plu simple, "pos un tempo no longa") * oia a note sua madre par lege dise a sua padre — Tal cadenas de verbos con ojeto media ("oia la madre dise") ia esiste a un ves pasada en elefen, ma nos ia elimina los de la gramatica car los ia causa ambiguas diversa. En loca aora, usa "ce": "oia a note ce sua madre par lege dise". * Parte la peso final → comparti * ia sede la ves prima, el debe fa tal ance la ves du / como la ves pasada / ma esta ves / Cada matina, la fem rampe → a la ves, a esta ves, a cada matina * calcules → calculos * du para → tu * esetante (no problem, ma me trova ce "estra" es un modo min torpe de dise "except") * kanta → canta * un casa peti cual la avia ia atera sur sua teto → de cual * los prosimi la casa peti → prosimi a ("prosimi la casa" sinifia "causa ce la casa deveni prosima", cual es ance vera, ma un modo strana de espresa la idea!) * vose mol → cuieta ("mol" sinifia "soft" en la manera de un cuxin) * los lasa cade lo cual → los cade lo cual ("los lasa cade" sinifia "they allow (themselves) to (cause to) fall", "they allow themselves to drop", cual es lojical coreta, ma strana; un otra posible es "los lasa ce … cade", ma lo no conveni a la strutur de esta frase) * como los es en sielo → como si * ia construida la peti casa → ia construi * sua plieta mano → sua mano plietosa * debe es grasosi / ia es saisi → grasosida / saisida * comensa amarga plora → plora amarga (lo cual es amarga es la plora, no la comensa) * el es forsada fa → a fa (o "obligada a fa": "forsa" pare plu fisical) * serti si → esce * Hansel permane ancora magra → resta * Reteni tua ruido a tu mesma — Un tradui tro leteral de un espresa partal idiomal en engles. Me sujesta simpli lo a "reteni tua ruido". * dise a sua sore a senta → Gramatical e lojical bon, ma "dise … a (verbo)" es nonusual. Cisa "comanda" en loca de "dise"? (Ma probable lo ta es tro forte.) * El va porta nos pos lunlotra → la un pos la otra (la pato porta prima Hansel, alora Gretel, ma a sola un ves; "pos lunlotra" sujesta ce la serie es Hansel, Gretel, Hansel, Gretel, Hansel, Gretel…) * vacua sua faldon → vacui * Hansel lansa un plenimano pos lunlotra — Me no comprende como el pote lansa un plenimano (singular) pos lunlotra (plural) Wow! Multe grasias per la aida. Me va usa la Spelador en la futur! Per la coreti final, la orijinal ia es: "Hänsel warf eine Handvoll nach der andern aus seiner Tasche dazu." / "Hansel threw one handful after another out of his pocket..." Me ia oblida scrive "de sua pox". Cisa me debe cambia lo a: "Hansel lansa multe plenimanos de sua pox en ajunta." Ma esce esta pare ce la plenimanos es composada de sua pox? (Cual es asurda.) Lan *Si on ave du sinifias posible, e un es asurda, probable la otra es intendeda. Ma me sujesta: "Hansel lansa plenimanos de sua pox, la un pos la otra." En esta modo on reteni la idea de "eine nach der andern". Simon *En leje tua tradui, me ia trova ce la espresa "madre par lege" es alga nonclar e torpe. Me ia discute la problem con Jorj, e el ia proposa cambia lo a "estramadre" (un madre ajuntada). Ance "estrapadre", "estrafia/o", "estrafrate", "estrasore". Estas va apare en la disionario. Simon *Bon. Me acorda. Lan *Ance "estrafie", "estrajenitor", e "estraconaseda"? Angel *Si, tal. Simon